Filius Flitwick
"You realise, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" -Filius Flitwick Professor Filius Flitwick (b. 17 October1 1958 or earlier3) was a part-goblin wizard11 who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw House,12 being an intelligent young man and a model student.13 Some time after his graduation, Flitwick returned to Hogwarts and became the Charms Master, as well as the Head of Ravenclaw House. Physical appearance Flitwick, due to his goblin blood, was particularly short and frequently described as "tiny little Professor Flitwick". He had a shock of white hair in his elderly years and brown when he was younger. Also when he was young, he usually wore black clothes and suits as opposed to the green robes that he wore in his later years. Magical abilities and skills As a former Duelling Champion and as the Hogwarts Professor of Charms, Flitwick was a powerful and formidable wizard. Testaments to his considerable magical skills were his proficiency in the subject he taught, and his later participation in and surviving the Battle of Hogwarts. Relashonships Harry potter Professor Flitwick was as kind to Harry Potter and had a good relationship with him. He was so excited to see Harry's name on his register that he fell off of his stack of books with a squeak. He allowed Harry and his friends to talk during classes, as well as play games sometimes. Hermione granger and ron weasley Flitwick also had a good relationship with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione was a very good student and thus Flitwick liked her. Flitwick was thoroughly impressed when Hermione managed to successfully cast the Levitation Charm, announcing her feat to the class. He was also friendly with Ron Weasley, who was a friend of Hermione and Harry. Ron liked Flitwick's method of teaching, as he usually let them talk during his lessons. Flitwick fought alongside Ron and Hermione at the Battle of Hogwarts and they all survived the battle. Hogwarts professors Flitwick seemed to have a good relationship with most of his colleagues at Hogwarts. Some of them were Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout. All three were professors at Hogwarts, while Heads of House. Prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall and Flitwick, watched by Sprout and Horace Slughorn, duelled Professor Snape, who had taken hold of the school, ultimately forcing him to flee. Both Sprout and Flitwick exhibited yells of shock at Harry Potter when he unexpectedly arrived at the school, and Sprout and McGonagall fought alongside Flitwick in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the Second Wizarding War. After the duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, the three of them hurried to Harry to congratulate him and celebrate. Media Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Category:Battle of hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Conductors Category:Dueling trophies Category:Duelists Category:Flitwick family Category:Half breeds